legacyofkainfandomcom-20200222-history
Golden Ouroboros
Items article |image=Defiance-Artifact1a-GoldenOuroboros.png |caption=The Golden Ouroboros in Defiance. |introduced= Soul Reaver 2 (2001) |appearances= Soul Reaver 2 Defiance}} The Golden Ouroboros was a quest item used by Raziel to open the Spirit Forge in Legacy of Kain: Defiance. It was also seen briefly in Soul Reaver 2 Profile SR2-Janos-Cutscene-Close.png|The Golden Ouroboros in Soul Reaver 2 Defiance-DC-ResurrectionOfJanosAudron-079.png|...and in Defiance The Golden Ouroboros first appeared indistinctly in Soul Reaver 2 as gold colored decorative necklace worn by Ancient vampire Janos Audron. It could be observed in both scenes involving Janos, though it was not named or usable as an item. With Janos's death, the necklace would remain with his corpse, which was later recovered by Vorador. Defiance-DC-ReturnToTheVampireCitadel-065.png Defiance-DC-ReturnToTheVampireCitadel-066.png Defiance-DC-ReturnToTheVampireCitadel-067.png Def-Inventory-GoldenOuroboros.PNG Defiance-Item-GoldenOuroboros-Place1.png Defiance-Item-GoldenOuroboros-Place2.png In Legacy of Kain: Defiance the Golden Ouroboros featured in a greater role and was again linked with Janos Audron. It could be observed briefly around the neck of Janbos's corpse in Find Vorador, but came into its own as a quest item with the revival of Janos in Battle Kain. In the council chamber of the Vampire Citadel, sensing the opening of the outer chamber of the "innermost sanctum" of the citadel, Janos removed the Golden Ouroboros and gave the item to Raziel - revealing it as larger symbol depicting a snake eating its own tail. Raziel would only carry it for a short time, quickly taking the item to the "outer chamber" and using it to open the door to the Spirit Forge, where he was able to imbue the Spirit Reaver enhancement. Notes *In Legacy of Kain: Defiance, the Golden Ouroboros notably visually resembles (and is named after) the Ouroboros - a sign usually symbolizing an eternally repeating cycle, that is seen throughout Soul Reaver 2 and Defiance. Ouroboros at Wikipedia The Golden Ouroboros is not a complete version of the symbol however, as the body of the snake is broken and fashioned into two spheres, presumably to fasten it to the wearer. . When seen in Soul Reaver 2 the device seems to have a much simpler design, consisting of a plain gold band. *The Golden Ouroboros artifact is referred to as "cit_janos_key" in game files in Defiance, although several other identical variants exist for prop purposes, with the cutscene variant labelled as "cine_janos_key" and the object seen embedded in the door upon its activation labelled as "cit_janos_door". Another variant attached to the dead Janos is listed under the "dummyjanos" textures as "dummyjanos-0004". *Like the other quest items in Defiance, the Golden Ouroboros appears in the secret "artifact1a" room. The Artifact 1a Room at The Lost Worlds (by Ben Lincoln) Gallery Defiance-DC-ReturnToTheVampireCitadel-065.png|Raziel gains the Golden Ouroboros from Janos Def-Inventory-GoldenOuroboros.PNG|The Golden Ouroboros in the inventory Defiance-Item-GoldenOuroboros-Place1.png|The final position of the Golden Ouroboros Defiance-Texture-GoldenOuroboros.png|The texture of the Golden Ouroboros GoldenOuroborosDoor.png|The texture of the Golden Ouroboros door in the 'Spirit Forge Entrance' chamber Defiance-Model-Object-Cit janos key.png Defiance-Model-Object-Cit janos door.png See also *Janos Audron *Vampire Citadel *Spirit Forge (Defiance) *''Battle Kain'' References Browse Category:Browse Category:Defiance Category:Items Category:Items/Defiance artifacts Category:Items/Defiance Category:Items/Soul Reaver 2 minor items Category:Items/Soul Reaver 2